Special Friends
by kitsunegirly
Summary: A game is played. A box is opened. Things are said.Yuri Lemon.


Special Friends A/N: For a special friend. Always fun to be with my voli. Do not own Bleach. R&R, no flames please. Forewarning: Rated M fo Lesbian smex. Orihime loved having Tatsuki over. She usually wouldn t have her oldest friend over when the group of Shinigami that were camped in her living room were actually present, but this was a bad weekend. It was the anniversary of her brother s death, and she knew Tatsuki would help keep her from being too depressed. This year Tatsuki had a big plan, which usually lived in a black box under her bed. She brought the box as well as chocolates and horror movies. Rangiku let Tatsuki in when she arrived, who soon found Orihime crying on Yumichika in the bedroom.

Okay, I m here Orihime. Sorry I m late.

Oh, it s okay Tatsuki. I didn t really mean to cry. The redhead quickly wiped her eyes as Yumichika slipped out, with only a glare from the athletic brunette. The friends hugged before sitting to watch one of the movies and gorge themselves on cold pizza.

After three movies they were stretching and thinking about what else to do. Tatsuki had an idea.

Let s play Truth or Dare like old times. We haven t in over a year.

Okay Tatsuki. Truth or Dare?

You sneak. Dare.

I dare you to show me what s in the black box. Orihime said without thinking.

Tatsuki picked up the box and opened it to her friends view. Orihime went slack-jawed at the sheer idea of each of the toys within the box.

Why did you bring those?

Orihime, I needed to talk to you about this kind of thing. Just keep playing.

Truth.

Do you like me enough to date me? the brunette asked nervously.

Tatsuki, you know that I m bisexual but I never really thought about us like that. I ll give it a chance. Okay?

With Orihime s answer out in the open, Tatsuki smiled. Then they kissed slowly. Both felt their bodies getting excited at the new feeling of each other. Moments passed before they came up for air.  
>Was that okay? Orihime asked squeezing Tatsuki s hand.<p>

Definitely. The thinner girl replied.

So what now Tatsuki?

Want to keep going Hime?

What do you mean? Orihime asked.  
>~Tatsuki grinned and pulled her Hime closer. When Orihime was in her arms Tatsuki pinched her tight butt. Orihime jumped, yelping.<p>

"Tatsuki! Why did you do that?"  
>Tatsuki kissed her and rubbed her bum lightly.<p>

"Sorry, Hime."

"Wait, you wanna ... Oh! Umm.. I'd like to wait." Orihime was shy and now blushing at the thought of sex.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry." the athletic female said sadly.

"Tatsuki, I've never been with a girl before. I really want to take this slow." Tatsuki smiled and nodded. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Some weeks later, once the two women got much more serious about each other, they took a trip to Tokyo together. The train to Tokyo wasn't that bad, they had arrived by nine o'clock p.m. Their hotel room was a pale orange with flower paintings and red bed dressings. The desk had a room service menu and the mini-bar nearby.

"Tatsuki, this place is too nice."

"Orihime, please relax. Don't worry about that."

Tatsuki moved and held Orihime from behind. Orihime had been ill just before the trip, and despite her girlfriend caring for her she still had one last fainting spell in Tatsuki's arms. "Orihime!"  
>Tatsuki held up her love and then gently moved her to the bed. After making sure she was okay, Tatsuki and Orihime fell asleep. In the morning they ate their breakfasts and went for their spa treatments. Then after getting lunch they decided to take in the sights. They both came back from dinner to cuddle. Once on the bed they began making out, then Tatsuki gave Orihime a small box.<p>

"Go open it in the bathroom and follow the directions on the note." Tatsuki said as an evil grin crossed her face.

Orihime did as she was told. She opened the box and followed the directions for the vibrating panties. Once in them she walked out of the bathroom in nothing else to find her partner had done the same. Once on the bed the redhead was pinned down and kissed with a loving force. Tatsuki licked up and down the other woman's body working aroung her alert nipples. When she did finally touch those hard peaks her partner let out loud gasps. Tatsuki then began sucking at one peak, then the other causing Orihime to moan and arch up against her lover.  
>Tatsuki turned on the panties and sent Orihime into her orgasm without effort. Orihime screamed out for her lover as the orgasm sent her reeling.<p>

Once the larger girl calmed down she flipped onto her lover and scratched her lightly. She turned on Tatsuki's underwear at full blast, giving her light nips until she too peaked in pleasure. They both fell asleep just like that. This continued all weekend long.


End file.
